The present invention relates to a device for displaying and storing a set of commemorative coins, each one of which relates to a specific state of the United States, and more particularly, to a method for indexing the coins in relation to the order and date of minting and to the particular state with each is associated.
Collectors typically display their rare and/or more valuable coin sets in containers or individual cardboard or plastic holders which are designed to provide storage, facilitate indexing, and permit viewing. A labeling system utilizing printed characters placed in proximity to a pre-sized opening which holds a particular coin is often employed to designate the year or geographic location of the facility in which each coin was minted. However, these display and indexing systems are generally all-purpose, and do not illustrate or depict any characteristics which are unique to a particular coin within a given set or collection. One particular arrangement in the prior art provides a system for displaying a set of coins in relation to a depiction of geographic regions with which they are associated, but lacks an indexing mechanism for easily and attractively determining the chronology of issuance of each particular coin.
An object of the present invention is to provide a commemorative coin display device comprising a map and associated charts, which may be utilized for storage as well as educational value.
Another object is to provide a commemorative coin display device having an integral color-coded indexing system which easily visually corresponds the date of issuance of the coin with the chronology of issuance being according to statehood, and with a related geographic region and/or state.